


best worst mistake

by bisexualtelepath



Series: Irregularity: A D&D Group Chat AU [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Irregulars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Our d&d characters make a group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtelepath/pseuds/bisexualtelepath
Summary: Laz added Bree!, Orias, Althaea, and [REDACTED] to the group chat.Laz changed his nickname to Bongo Bard.Bongo Bard changed the group name to The Irregulars™Bree!: !!!Bongo Bard: !!!!!





	best worst mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Laz starts a group chat. It goes about as well as most of us would expect.

[September 10, 2018]

 

 **Laz** _added_ **Bree!, Orias, Althaea** , _and_ **[REDACTED]** _to the group chat._

 **Laz** _changed his nickname to_ **Bongo Bard.**

**Bongo Bard** _ changed the group name to  _ **The Irregulars™**

**Bree!:** !!!

**Bongo Bard:** !!!!!

**Althaea:** Laz what is this?

**Althaea:** Is this why you stole my phone this morning? 

**Orias:** I don’t think I’ve ever been in a group chat. Are you all seeing this?

**[REDACTED]** _ changed  _ **Bongo Bard** _ ’s nickname to  _ **Bongo Bastard** .

**Bongo Bastard:** ...

**Bree!:** I mean that was a little rude but okay.

**Bongo Bastard:** I don’t… remember how to change it….

**[REDACTED]** _ changed their nickname to  _ **Dragonborn Bitch.**

**Bree!** : Also yeah Orias we see it! Hello!

**Dragonborn Bitch:** How do I mute this chat there’s only so much of you all I can take

**Dragonborn Bitch:** No offence

**Althaea:** Why are we here, exactly?

**Orias:** ^

**Bongo Bastard:** So we can all talk together even if we’re doing other stuff! None of you are music majors so I don’t get to see you a lot and I miss you

**Althaea:** I appreciate the sentiment but like… we all live together

**Bree!:** I think it’s a great idea!

**Bongo Bastard:** And yet I HAVEN’T HAD A HUG IN AGES

**Orias:** Do you… want a hug?

**Orias:** You could just ask for hugs.

**Bongo Bastard:** WHO DOESN’T WANT HUGS

**Dragonborn Bitch:** If this was an elaborate plan to get phsical affection I will stab someone and it will be random

**Bree!:** NO VIOLENCE IN THE HOUSE

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Backyard?

**Bree!:** … If you’re careful

**Bongo Bastard:** BREE

**Bongo Bastard:** THE BETRAYMENT

**Bree!:** I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT OUR SECURITY DEPOSIT

**Bongo Bastard:** BEFORE MY L I F E???

**Bree!:** ...

**Althaea:** I mean…

**Bongo Bastard:** :’( :’( :’(

**Orias:** Wait where’s Gareth?

**Bree!:** OUR SON

**Bongo Bastard:** OH FUCK

**Althaea:** Fucccq

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Gods above

**Bongo Bastard** _added_ **Gareth** _to the group chat._

 **Bree!** _changed_ **Gareth** ** _’_** _s nickname to_ **Look at my Son!**

**Bongo Bastard:** PRIDE IS NOT THE WORD I’M LOOKING FOR

**Bree!:** THERE IS SO MUCH MORE INSIDE ME NOW

**Althaea:** OH GARRETH WHENYOU SMILE I AM UNDONE

**Orias:** MY SON

**Orias:** Kenna that’s a Hamilton reference. 

**Bree!** _changed_ **Orias** _’s nickname to_ **Dad**

**Dragonborn Bitch:** I figured

**Dad:** Wait what

**Dad:** Bree pls

**Bree!:** You’re welcome

**Althaea:** I mean she’s not wrong

**Althaea:** You’re the group dad. This shouldnt be surprising

**Dad:** >:[

**Bree!:** You’re not mad, you’re just disappointed

**Dad:** NO I’M MAD

**Bongo Bastard:** NO YOU’RE NOT, YOU’RE DAD!

**Bongo Bastard:** This is the best decision I’ve ever made

**Look at my Son:** What is happening holy shit

**Dad:** Language!

**Dad:** oh no

**Bree!:** !!!!!!!!!

**Althaea:** holy fuck such a pure dad

**Bongo Bastard:** THIS IS THE BEST DECISION I’VE EVER MADE

**Dragonborn Bitch** _has muted the chat._


End file.
